


Snowboard Injuries

by SPNFangallovesSquirrel



Series: Jensen [18]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 17:35:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14878248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SPNFangallovesSquirrel/pseuds/SPNFangallovesSquirrel
Summary: Prompt: "Everything happens for a reasonSometimes the reason is that you’re stupid and make bad decisions."





	Snowboard Injuries

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "Everything happens for a reasonSometimes the reason is that you’re stupid and make bad decisions."

“Why is it that I’m going to the hospital.” You pause. “Again?”

“This is the first time you’ve ever been to the hospital with Jensen,” Gen lets out a laugh from your tiny speakers.  
  
“Yeah, but with the boys, they finally got out of that hospital phase.”  
  
“Jensen and Jared. They’re a special breed of little big-boys.” That causes you to laugh as turn in to Austin Memorial.  
  
“Where is he?”  
  
“They gave him a room, he. I think you need to talk with him. I’ll leave the idiocy and the explanation to the boys. Since it’s mostly Jared’s fault and almost all of both of their faults.”  
  
Jared lets out a small  _hey,_ and you chuckle.

“Okay, I’m parking. What room?”  
  
“Three – oh – one.” She says quietly.  
  
You laugh as you slam your door shut and rush forward toward the patient wing. You were thankful that you didn’t have to cart Sage, or JJ or the twins or the boys around. “Okay, I’m on my way up. Might want to prep him for my stern mom face.”  
  
With a laugh, she hits end and you make your way to the patient tower, rushing faster than you ever had. Even though you were almost at six months of marriage, it was still new and it was still frightening to think that he could get hurt and be,  _gone_.  
  
You breezed past Cliff as you pass his hall, and he gives you a smile and points you towards his room, he’s mostly attached to the phone under his ear.  
  
You cross your arms over your chest and shake your head as you walk in, trying to muster up a mean “mom glare” to your injured husband.  
  
“This has to be a good story.” You grumble as your husband looks up to you sheepishly.  
  
“It’s not my fault.” Jared holds his hands out in retreat as your eyes dart to him.  
  
“Yeah, it’s partly your fault Jare, come on. I need coffee, and I don’t want hospital coffee. Let’s give them some space.” Gen pulls Jared away from the room, waving at you as she goes.  
  
You let out an exhausted sigh and sit on the edge of his bed, careful not to jar his bandaged leg.  
  
“This is going to put a damper on the holidays, huh?”  
  
“Maybe this happened for a reason.” Jensen replied. “I want to stay here for Christmas and I’ll need to have surgery on my leg. I can’t travel.”

“Yeah, and I want to have a white Christmas in Oregon Jense.  **Everything happens for a reason** , sure.  **Sometimes the reason is that you’re stupid and make bad decisions**.”  
  
“Come babe, please don’t. I’ve done that hill before. It was just a freak accident.”  
  
“Jensen, so many things are going on in my mind, like what if you had broken something up further? Like your neck?” you stand and start to pace. “We’ve barely been married six months. What would happen if. If?”  
  
“Don’t think like that (Y/N). You can’t get rid of me.”  
  
“But what am I to think Jensen! You could’ve broken your neck. Something could’ve happened to you Jensen. Something could’ve happened to Jared. You could’ve been stuck on the mountain. You – ”  
  
“Ramblin’ Annie. Come on.” He motions for the bed, the side you knew wasn’t injured.  
  
“I’m sorry. I’m just. I’m stressed. I love holidays, but impressing family is always something I tend to overdo. I.”  
  
“Want it to go well?” he asks, as you sit down and curl in to his side.  
  
“Mmm hmm.”  
  
“Well, I’m sorry for the kink in plans. I’ll do everything I can to be involved. From crutches and the couch and sitting. I’m so sorry that I’m not going to be fun. I think I’ll lay off of dangerous sports.”  
  
“I’m sorry I got so angry, but. I. I just don’t want to lose you.”  
  
“It’s just a broken foot. I’ll go in to surgery to put a plate and some screws in my ankle and doc said I’ll get a walking boot right before Christmas Eve. If I’m good.”  
  
“Fine.” You kiss his lips slowly, holding his face in your hands. “I’m going to be keeping you to that, so you can have some fun with us.”  _Kiss._  “And.”  _Kiss._  “I guess.”  _Kiss._ “We can do.”  _Kiss._  “Oregon later.”  
  
“You sure?” he asks with a glint in his eye.  
  
“There’s only one thing I’m sure about, and that is how much I love you, you idiotic moron.” 


End file.
